Madara's Brother
by ff.writers
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of Uchiha Madara and his younger brother Uchiha Izuna, but few know the story of their elder brother, Uchiha Naruto. Sharingan Naruto, Strong Naruto, pairing decided.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I do own the OC's though.**

**This is an idea that just came to me, and I decided to make a story out of it. So do tell me if you want me to continue writing chapters for this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Era of the Warring States**

Uchiha Tajima, the head of the Uchiha clan and known to many as a cold blooded killer. But now he had a new born child in his arms, his first born son. His wife Hitami had just given birth to him, all that remained for him to do was name the child.

"Naruto." He whispered to himself, "Your name shall be Uchiha Naruto."

The infant looked up into his fathers eyes and smiled to him. To Tajima it was already clear that his son would grow up to be a strong man. Naruto's eyes were deep black, just like all the Uchiha. And on the top of his head, a slightest bit of black hair could be seen.

This child would make Tajima proud and would forever make the world fear the Uchiha name.

(Four Years Later)

Uchiha Naruto, now four years old, was waiting for his father. He was wearing a long typical Uchiha battle rope. His black spiky hear was now shoulder-length, and kept out of his eyes with a headband with the Uchiha crest on it.

Tajima entered the room and saw Naruto waiting patiently for his arrival.

"Naruto," He called out to be boy.

Naruto looked up and saw his father approaching him with a big smile on his face. Contrary to populair believe Tajima was actually a kind-hearted man who cared for his family above all.

"Naruto," He said happily, "You have a younger brother."

Naruto was delighted to hear that, even though he was just four years old, he had always wanted a younger sibling.

"What is his name?" Naruto asked excitedly, "Can I see him?"

"His name is Madara, your mother named him." Tajima answered, still smiling. "You can see him later, right now he and your mother are sleeping."

"But there is something else I want to talk to you about," Tajima continued, now very serious. "As of tomorrow I will personally train you, so that at the age of ten you can fight for our clan and bring us glory."

"Hai" Naruto answered, also very serious. When his father got serious, Naruto always started acting like he was already a trained soldier and was talking to his commanding officer.

"I expect you to be ready to start tomorrow morning at eight." Tajima commanded, "Make sure that you will have eaten by then because I won't wait for you."

"Hai" Naruto answered again and Tajima left the room.

(Two years later)

A boy and his father were seen standing on the edge of a lake; this duo was Uchiha Tajima and his first born son Uchiha Naruto.

"Now try it once more." Tajima commanded.

Naruto nodded in response and started focusing on his handseals.

Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

Store chakra in your lungs, focuss on igniting your chakra, and exhale before the chakra burns your lungs.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Naruto exhaled and a massive ball of fire rushed over the lake, evaporating all the water that even came remotely close to the fireball.

_'He is an incredibly strong Fire affinity.' _Tajima thought, _'He had trouble mastering the technique, but nonetheless it's destructive power can't be denied.'_

Tajima started clapping for his son with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, my son. You are now an official adult in the Uchiha clan."

Naruto turned to his father, also with a bright smile on his face. But most noticeable was the One Tomoe Sharingan blazing brightly in his eyes.

"Thanks, Tou-san. It became a lot easier when I finally awakened my Sharingan."

(Flashback, 1 month ago)

Hitami, Naruto and little Madara were walking trhough the forest, on their way to a small stream that run close by their home.

Naruto was carrying little Madara on his back, and repeatedly pretended to almost drop him, earning a lot of laughter from Madara.

Madara had faith that his big brother would never drop him, but he thought it to be funny nonetheless.

Hitami was smiling at her sons, she always enjoyed it when he sons played together peacefully, it was one of the things that could make her forget that all around her was continues war and death.

She was interrupted from watching her sons when she heard something ahead of them, and she was instantly put on guard. Hitami had never had any shinobi training and she never awakened her Sharingan either, but she would guard her sons with her life.

A man jumped down from a tree in front of her. He wore battle armor and from the state of it she could clearly see that he had been fighting for a long while. But when she looked at the man's face she was reminded of why she hated the time she lived in. Because before her stood no man, in front of her stood just a boy that could not be older than 13.

She saw the Sarutobi clan crest engraved on his armor and she knew that that was not good. The Uchiha clan had been in a great battle with the Sarutobi clan and they had whipped out more than halve of their forces.

"Uchiha." The Sarutobi growled.

By now Naruto and Madara had noticed that something was wrong, and they both looked expectantly at their mother.

The Sarutobi boy took out his sword and rushed towards Hitami, his sword aimed to impale her heart.

Relying more on instinct then on skill, Hitami managed to dodge the sword and kick the Sarutobi on the shin.

"Naruto!" She yelled to her older son, "Take Madara and run away."

Fear came in Naruto's eyes, if he left his mother would die he was sure of that. But if he stayed and tried to help her, he might die. Naruto was not afraid to die if it meant saving his family, but if he stayed and died then the Sarutobi would most certainly kill his mother and Madara.

"Naruto!" She yelled again, constantly evading the sword. "What are you waiting for?!"

The Sarutobi swung his sword to Hitami again, and Hitami tried to dodge once again. But she realized too late that it had just been a faint.

The Sarutobi cut deep into the tendons in her knees, ripping them all to shred and causing her to fall face first into the ground.

"Gaah!" She yelled out.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto and Madara both yelled.

The Sarutobi took his sword into a reverse grip and held it above Hitami's head. Naruto knew what this meant and quickly put little Madara down.

"Die, Uchiha-scum!" The Sarutobi growled.

He was about to bring his sword down when he saw Naruto charge at him with a kunai in his hand.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Naruto yelled with a single tomoe Sharingan blazing.

The Sarutobi snorted, a mere six year old boy would never be able to win from him. He swung his sword almost lazily towards Naruto's neck, intending on decapitating him.

But Naruto had seen his intent with his Sharingan and dodged before the Sarutobi even moved his sword.

As expected the sword missed Naruto completely.

_'Shit!' _The Sarutobi thought, only now realizing that Naruto had his Sharingan.

And within the blink of an eye the Sarutobi found Naruto's kunai embedded deep within his throat. Gurgling on his own blood the Sarutobi fell to the ground and landed with a thud. After some more choking sounds the noise stopped and the Sarutobi had died.

(Flashback End)

Soon after that help had come from Uchiha who had heard the sounds of battle. Hitami had recovered quickly and was completely healthy again by now. Madara had been somewhat traumatized by what he had seen but he soon got over it when Naruto had told him that everything ended well and that that Naruto would always protect him.

Naruto himself had felt somewhat bad about taking a live, but he got over it because he truly believed that it was the only option and that he had done the right thing.

(One Year Later)

Madara and Naruto were both very happy, because their father had just informed them that had a younger sibling, a boy with the name Izuna.

And right now Madara and Naruto were thinking the exact same thing,

_'I will definitely protect you, my otouto.'_

There was a slight difference thought, Madara was thinking singular, while Naruto was thinking the same thing in plural.

(Three Years Later)

Naruto was now ten years old and the time had come for him to join the war. He was currently standing in front of his family. He was wearing his war gear, consisting of a dark blue armor (It is the same style as the one that Madara wears in canon), and two swords varying in size, one on each side. His hair had grown a little longer and he now had a bang on each side of his face. He prevented the bangs from covering his eyes by tying the hairs together with a piece of cloth. (In the same way a Indra does in the manga)

In his arms he held a sobbing Izuna, "Please Naruto-niichan, don't go away."

"I have to, my otouto." Naruto answered and knelt down so that he could look Izuna in the eye.

"And while I am away, I need you to look after your mother and brother. They need a strong man like you."

Izuna smiled and whipped his tears away. He gave a firm nod to Naruto, making Naruto and Hitami smile.

Naruto looked towards Madara next. "Take care, otouto. And while I am away become a strong man that would make me proud."

Madara gave Naruto a smile from the heart and nodded.

Naruto turned his gaze towards his mother next. No words were spoken; there was no need for them. Naruto knew that his mother would rather keep him out of the war, but she also knew that neither she nor Naruto had a choice in this.

Naruto walked towards his mother and embraced her in a hug, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Kaa-chan."

"I love you too, my sochi."

Naruto let his mother go and turned to his father, who was looked at him with a stern but proud look on his face.

"Make me and the Uchiha proud, Naruto."

"I will, Tou-san."

He turned to the family in general and spoke the last words to them he would say to them for the coming years.

"Sayonara, Izuna, Madara, Kaa-chan, Tou-san."

After that Naruto turned his back to them and started walking towards a group of Uchiha warriors that were waiting for him.

**A/N**

**Do you guys like it? Please inform me if you do. I understand if you feel that this chapter was a bit rushed, however this was only a preparation chapter. If I decide, and you guys want me to, to continue this story, Naruto will meet his squad and join the war in the next chapter.**

**Please Review,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto approached the group of Uchiha warriors that were waiting for him. When he counted them he saw that there were seven people, so including himself his squad would consist of eight people.

"My name Uchiha Naruto." Naruto introduced himself with a small bow, "My pleasure to meet you."

The one who appeared to be the leader of the squad stepped forward and extended his hand to Naruto.

"I am Uchiha Matora," He introduced, "And the captain of squad Dragon 2."

He was a medium sized man that appeared to be in his twenties, still standing about a head taller than Naruto tough, he wore the standard Uchiha battle rope with chest armor over it. His eyes showed a fully matured Sharingan. His hair was almost none existent; it looked more like there was a permanent black shadow over his head. He carried what looked to be a standard katana on his back and had the standard kunai and shuriken pouch on his hip. He carried an aura around him that immediately made you recognize him as the one in command.

Next a woman stepped forward.

"Uchiha Ratsu." She said.

She had dark blue hair reaching her lower back, and a bang covered a single eye. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha crest on it. On both her arms she had a tattoo showing a fully matured Sharingan. She had pitch black eyes, not showing her Sharingan, but Naruto was quite convinced that her Sharingan would be fully matured. Naruto guessed that she was in her late teens or early twenties. She wore tight black pants reaching till above her knees. She carried straight European style sword on her back with a chain attached to the end of the grip, Naruto could not see what was attached to the other side of the chain but he guessed it was either a counterweight or another blade.

"Uchiha Rimi!" An energetic woman spoke up, "Nice to meet you greeny."

This woman had a kind face, with black hair that reached to her elbows. She appeared to be in her late thirties, which was quite an accomplishment given the time they lived in. She wore dark grey shin guards and wide pants that reached just above her knees. Above that she wore a baggy blue t-shirt that concealed her entire figure. Her eyes were not the usual black but more of a light shade of grey. On her forehead she wore a headband with the Uchiha crest on it. On her right thigh she wore a small medkit and on her other thigh she had what appeared to be a grip hanging on her belt. But it was just a grip, nothing attached. And she carried a quiver full of arrows on her back.

The next person to step forward was a male.

"Uchiha Karado." He said lazily, "Nice to meet you."

He had short spiky hair that did not fall under his neck, over his left eye he wore an eye patch with a Sharingan depicted on it, and in his right eye a three tomoe Sharingan was seen. His visible eyelid was nearly closed, accentuating how lazy he appeared to be. He appeared to be in his late twenties. He wore the standard Uchiha battle rope, but he did not have any armor over it. He had trench knives on both his hands and carried a small tanto on his back.

The next to introduce herself was the last female of the group.

"Uchiha Lara." The girl said while giving him a wink, "It is a _pleasure _to meet you."

Naruto did not miss the wink, and neither did he miss the way she said pleasure. She appeared to be around Naruto's age, at least she was no older than 12. She had long flat hair reaching till below her ass. In her eyes was a single tomoe Sharingan staring at him with a weird look in them. She wore a purple shirt that would show a great amount of cleavage, but sadly for her, her 'assets' had yet to develop. Below that shirt was a wide black pants that reached to her knees. She had a standard katana at her side and a standard kunai pouch hanging from her belt.

A huge man stepped up next.

"Uchiha Hukalar." He said in a deep but kind voice, "Pleasure to meet you little one."

This man was huge, easily towering three, maybe four head above Naruto. He had a long shaggy beard and was bald. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He wore a blue vest that was just too small, making it so that he had to wear it open. He wore long blue trousers that barely reached his ankles. On his back he wore a standard katana and a gigantic sledgehammer.

And now the last member of the squad introduced himself.

"Uchiha Ytama." He spoke arrogantly, "You should feel honored to meet me."

Naruto sighed, why did he have to be on the same squad as such an arrogant prick?

The man appeared to be in his late teens and had a two tomoe Sharingan blazing brightly from his eyes. He had shining black hair that looked like he spend at least two hours on it every day. His clothes were just like the standard Uchiha battle rope, however it was adorned with shining silver armor. On his back he carried a giant shuriken and on his thigh was a standard katana.

"Good." Matora spoke up in a commanding voice. "Now that we have introduced ourselves we must rendezvous with squads Tiger 4 and Eagle 7 at rendezvous point 6B. There we will receive further orders. Let's go!"

Everyone jumped up and followed Matora to point 6B. Everyone was running at a chakra enhanced speed, in was time was always of the essence.

Naruto was running next to Rimi and decided to ask her a question.

"Say Rimi," He started, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can greeny!" She replied energetic as always.

"I get that we are squad Dragon 2, but how are the squads ordered?"

"Ah, a good question greeny." She answered, "There are four animal based squad names, Dragon, Tiger, Eagle and Bird. The Dragon and Tiger squads are the heavy-hitting close combat squads; most people in the Dragon squads have a Fire affinity, while in the Tiger squads affinities vary. The Eagle squads consist of our warriors who excel at long-range fighting. The Bird squad is mostly intel and communication, they excel in infiltration."

Naruto nodded in response. He had never thought that the squads and their purposes would be so complex.

Rimi smiled at the boy next to her, it was always funny when a rookie was told something new.

(Roughly 15 minutes later)

Squad Dragon 2 came to a sudden halt and Naruto could alone assume that they had arrived at rendezvous point 6B.

Mere seconds later two other squads arrived. Probably Tiger 4 and Eagle 7.

From each squad one man, the leader stepped forward. The three men took out what appeared to be a map and started discussing.

Naruto and the rest of Squad Dragon 2 were out of hearing range and could only guess what their captain was discussing.

Some minutes later Matora returned and spoke up.

"We have received intel from one of the Bird squads that an Uchiha stronghold has been overrun and captured by members of the Akimichi clan. Right now about eight Uchiha clan members are being held captive there. Our joined mission with Tiger 4 and Eagle 7 is to reclaim the stronghold and free our clansman. Squad Dragon 2 has command on this mission. Understood?"

"Hai!" All members of Squad Dragon 2 said in unison.

"Move out!" Matora commanded.

(Nightfall)

The three squads of Uchiha were all in position to retake the castle, a battle plan had been formed by the three captains and it was decided that everything would be handled quick and quiet.

Squad Eagle 7 had split up and divided itself over Squad Dragon 2 and Tiger 4, they would provide the long range support for the two close combat squads.

Squad Dragon 2's task was to sneak up on the castle walls, take out the guards quietly and open the gate.

As soon as the gate was opened Squad Tiger 4 would serve as the vanguard, taking out everyone on their path.

As soon as the gate was opened and Tiger 4 came through, Eagle 7 would reform and start sniping target.

While this was happening Dragon 2 would sneak through the castle in search of the Uchiha captors. As soon as they found them they would go to the battlefield and wipe out the enemy together with Tiger 4 and Eagle 7.

"Let's go." Matora whispered to his comrades.

Quiet as the night Dragon 2 and halve of Eagle 7 snuck towards the wall of the fortress.

Naruto was quite nervous about this battle; it would be the first one in his entire live. Sure, he had received training from his father, but that was just training, not the real deal where the enemy's goal in to actually kill you, not improve your skills.

The squad reached to wall and quietly used their chakra to walk up the wall. Seeing as Matora was the one in charge, he was in front. He reached the top off the wall and quickly killed a nearby guard with a well-placed kunai.

Quickly the entire squad was assembled on the wall and waiting for Matora's orders.

"Scatter, move in teams of two." He commanded, "Naruto, you come with me."

The squad quickly scattered and started taking out all the guards.

Naruto and Matora were quietly walking on the wall, looking for guards. They were about to take a turn when they heard some laughter coming from below them. Matora quickly signaled Naruto to keep quiet and identify the enemies. They climbed down the wall, once again using their chakra, and saw four Akimichi eating peacefully around a round table.

'_Akimichi will always be the same.' _Naruto thought, _'Damn fatties.'_

Looking at Matora, Naruto saw him signaling to take them out quick, two each. Quietly drawing his shorter katana and taking a kunai in his other he hand he waited for Matora's signal.

And when they signal was given Naruto and Matora jumped forward. Before the first two Akimichi even realized something was wrong, one had his heart pierced by Naruto's katana and the other got his head split by Matora's katana. Before the other two Akimichi had a chance to sound the alarm Naruto and Matora quickly finished them off. Naruto threw his kunai his enemy's eye and pierced his brain with it. Matora had left his katana is his previous enemy's head and quickly snapped his enemy's neck with his bare hands.

It was only after that and that the adrenaline in Naruto's blood was gone, that he noticed that the room and his cloths were completely covered with blood.

"You okay." Matora asked quickly.

Naruto alone nodded in response.

Matora realized that killing a man had a greater impact on Naruto then he had hoped, but right in the middle of battle was not the place to talk to him about it.

"Let's go." Matora commanded and he jumped up the wall, Naruto followed him wordlessly.

Matora quickly killed some passing guards when he got on the wall and he continued his killing spree on his way to the gate.

Naruto ran behind Matora, mostly providing support by throwing kunai.

Two minutes and about eight dead Akimichi later, Naruto and Matora reached the gate house. When they entered the building they immediately got spotted by five Akimichi. Four of them moved forward to engage in combat while the other quickly put his hands to his mouth and increased the volume of his voice with his chakra.

"**We are under attack. Two enemies sighted at the gate house!"**

"Well, so much for being quiet." Matora stated dryly.

The four Akimichi all did some quick hand signs.

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" **(Partial Multi-Size Technique)

Instantly the arms of the Akimichi grew almost thrice their original size. With a speed that you would not expect of such a gigantic limb, the enlarged arms were swung at Naruto and Matora.

"Well fuck." Naruto stated.

With his Sharingan he of course saw the strike coming, but it did not matter for he could not get out of the in time. With great force Naruto was knocked out of the gatehouse and off the wall. When he landed all air was forced out of his lungs and he nearly passed out.

Matora had been somewhat luckier, due to his better Sharingan and more experience he had been able to dodge the strikes. However with Naruto gone, he was now up against five enemies by himself.

'_Shit! I can't fight in such a compact space as this.' _Matora cursed in his mind, _'But neither can they, if I take the fight outside they will most certainly follow.'_

In a feat of impressive speed Matora managed to slip by the four guards and jump outside.

He landed next the place where Naruto had just landed in a les then comfortable way.

"Get up, soldier!" Matora commanded.

Naruto quickly did as he was told, even though he was still seeing stars.

"Naruto, I will hold off these guards. You blow that gate to shreds; we no longer need to be silent since we are already compromised.

"Hai" Naruto answered and he rushed to the gates.

Just when Naruto left the five Akimichi guards jumped down, creating a small crater as they did so.

"Kill the Uchiha-scum." One of them said, and they all rushed forward.

Matora quickly jumped away and did some fast handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

A big fire ball hit one of the Akimichi in the back, leaving him with significant burn marks.

"Bastard." The man grumbled in pain.

The four other Akimichi rushed to Matora together, hoping to take him down with their combined power.

However, Hakulor, Lara, Ratsu and Karado arrived at exactly that time. And having seen the situation they had all prepared a jutsu to push the enemy back.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **This was Lara.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **Ratsu's jutsu.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan!" **That was Karado's technique.

And Hukalor had taken his sledgehammer from his back, delivering a devastating blow to the Akimichi's abdomen.

"Captain, are you alright?" Hakulor asked.

"I'm fine." Matora answered.

At that moment Ytama and Rimi also joined the squad.

"Captain, where is Naruto?" Rimi asked, far more serious then she normally was.

"I sent Naruto to…"

**BOOM!**

"Open the gate..." Matora finished his sentence dryly.

After a few seconds Naruto joined his squad with a shit eating grin on his face, it was nice to blow things up.

Seconds later Tiger 4 entered the castle and started killing off all the Akimichi that had come to reinforce their comrades.

"Come," Matora commanded, "We have a task to forfill."

And with that the squad carefully sneaked into the internals of the castle.

**A/N**

**So, I hope you guys like it. I know the chapter is somewhat short, but it was only yesterday since I published this story. Anyway, please leave a review for me and PM me if you have any questions about this chapter.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come," Matora commanded, "We have a task to for fill."

And with that the squad carefully sneaked into the internals of the castle.

* * *

The inside of the castle was rather grim, walls solely of grey bricks and every 4-5 meters a single candle. However the dark atmosphere served Dragon 2 well, since it helped them with remaining hidden.

They had been sneaking through the castle for about five minutes now, and no sign of any Akimichi, nor the Uchiha prisoners.

However right now they stood in front of a choice. In front of them the path split, on the left were stairs that led down, and on the right were stairs that went upwards.

"Split up." Matora commanded in whisper. "The group that goes down is under my command, the other group will be led by Ratsu, Go!"

And with that the group split, each consisting of four members. One halve running down the stairs and the other halve running up the stairs.

Naruto was part of the group that was under the command of Matora, and thus he was running down the stairs

Naruto just couldn't ignore this bad feeling he had about this. He barely had any battle experience, so a simple gut feeling of his was not enough to alert the captain, however Naruto would not be surprised if something went wrong.

Eventually the stairs ended and they were on a lower level of the castle, most likely underground. And once again the path split.

"We will search to paths one by one; I can't risk splitting up anymore." Matora stated.

"Hai." His soldiers answered.

They decided to check the passage to the right first; it did not really matter so it was just chosen randomly.

The passage looked pretty much like everything else in the castle, all made of grey brick with once in a while a candle.

A turn in the passage came close. Naruto was walking somewhere in the middle, and was thus not the first one to take the turn.

"Enemies sighted!" Came Matora's voice from around the corner and the sounds of combat soon followed.

However after that Naruto heard someone shouting something that made their situation much worse.

"Enemies sighted in our backs! We're trapped!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and he quickly drew his blades and turned to the enemies that had been coming in his back.

There were 12 Akimichi in front of him, and who knows how many he still had in his back.

Naruto charged his fire chakra through the larger blade in his right hand, instantly setting it ablaze

And through his other, shorter, sword he channeled his second element, Lightning. Immediately the sword started surging and giving of sparks.

One member of his group, Hukalor had already engaged the enemies that had come from behind, while by the sounds of it, Matora and Lara had also already started fighting.

With a battle cry Naruto charged at the group off Akimichi that Hukalor had already engaged.

"**Ken-en tsuisutā!" **(Sword Flame Twister)

A tornado of flames erupted from the tip of Naruto's fire sword and rushed at the Akimichi enemies.

One of the Akimichi saw and quickly did some quick handsigns.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!" **(Water Release: Water Trumpet)

The Akimichi spit out of wide stream of water that quickly clashed with the flames and extinguished them. However the Akimichi had done exactly what Naruto hoped he would do.

"**Ken inazuma!" **(Sword Lightning Bolt)

A bolt of lightning got shot from Naruto's other sword and went straight into the Mizurappa jutsu from the Akimichi. And since lightning can travel through water it quickly reached the Akimichi. The lightning entered his body through his mouth sonce he performed the Mizurappa with his mouth, and quickly fried all his inside, killing him instantly.

Naruto quickly rushed forward and swung his sword at an Akimichi who intended to smash him with his bare hands. Naruto's swords connected with the Akimichi's fist, burning and paralyzing them. However the Akimichi was much stronger then Naruto and Naruto was pushed back.

Naruto tried to regain feeling in his now numb hands, but that would at least take a few minutes. And now with his hands near useless he could not continue the swordfight, and neither could he cast jutsu, because of his inability to make handseals.

But he still had one option left. Genjutsu: Sharingan.

Sharingan genjustsu only requires one to look into the Sharingan, no handsign needed to be done by the user. Making it perfect for Naruto in his current situation.

Using speed and agilty only, Naruto dodged the punches that the Akimichi threw at him. And he was fairing quite well, until he felt something punch him hard in the back. Naruto was sent flying and crashed into the wall.

When he opened his eyes he saw two Akimichi staring at him.

"Game over, Uchiha." He said.

"I think not." Naruto replied.

"**Genjutsu: Sharingan"**

A moment later the targeted Akimichi punched his comrade in the head, giving him a severe concussion.

But soon the targeted Akimichi broke out of the genjutsu and faced Naruto again.

Genjutsu was not something Naruto was good at, and with only a two tomoe Sharingan his Sharingan genjutsu were below average.

However reality soon hit Naruto. There had been 12 Akimichi at the start, he took down one himself and was currently fighting two. That means there were nine left, and they were most likely all fighting Hukalor.

'_I have to go and help Hukalor, I can't waste time on these two'_

In the small time that Naruto had not used his hands, they had recovered and the numb feeling was gone.

'_Good! I have to end this quickly.'_

Naruto quickly started the handsigns for one of his more powerful jutsu, hoping to take out both Akimichi at once.

"**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!" **(Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)

Naruto expelled his from his mouth in a massive stream of intense flames, heading towards the Akimichi at an alarming speed.

The one that had been under Naruto's genjutsu and thus the one that was the closest to Naruto was completely engulfed in the flames and quickly reduced to a pile of ash.

The other one had been somewhat further away because of the punch he had gotten from his now dead comrade earlier. But this one had a severe concussion due to that. He managed to move his body from the core of the attack, but was still affected by it.

When the flames died down it showed the Akimichi, heavily burned and wounded, with Naruto standing over him.

"Game over, Akimichi." Naruto stated and pierced the man's heart with his sword.

Naruto quickly rushed to the place where Hukalor had been fighting. And when he arrived he saw a heavily bleeding Hukalor on the ground, Matora and Lara fighting of the Akimichi and a lot of mutilated corpses around Hukalor's body.

When Naruto saw this he was enraged, it was obvious that Hukalor was dying, and these fat Akimichi's were the cause of that.

"Haaa**aaaaAAAAH!" **Naruto shouted, an image of a demon with angel wings appearing behind him.

When the remaining Akimichi saw this they were filled with fear. While Matora, Lara and Hukalor were watching with mostly curiosity in their eyes.

"**You fat bastards!" **Naruto shouted the Akimichi.

He disappeared in a flash.

And a mere fraction of a second later he appeared again, with a dead Akimichi pierced on his sword.

The demon/angel appearance behind him got a smirk on his face and its eyes started glowing.

Naruto swung both his swords and released their contained elements all around him.

Resulting in a massive fire and thunderstorm that finished off all the Akimichis at once.

Seeing that all his enemies were dead and had paid for what they had done to Hukalor, Naruto calmed down and the demon/angel appearance behind faded away.

"Naruto," Matora said while putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You did well in exterminating the enemy, but we will have to talk about the way you did it later."

Naruto nodded and rushed to Hukalor's side.

"You are one bad ass kid." Hukalor chuckled while blood escaped from his many wounds and mouth.

Naruto wasn't going to tell Hukalor or himself that everything would be fine. He wasn't that naïve, it was clear that Hukalor was going to die.

Naruto remained quiet, words stuck in his throat.

Matora stepped forward and looked Hukalor in the eye.

"You fought and served well, soldier."

"Thank you, captain. You are a good me-" Hakulor could not finish his sentence as live left him. His eyes becoming void and his body forever cold.

Matora bowed forward and closed Hukalor's eyes.

"Good bye, my friend and comrade." He whispered.

After that he performed a simple fire jutsu and burned the body.

When he looked up he saw that Naruto was frozen and Lara had tears streaming freely over her face.

"Come." He commanded, "We shall grieve for him after the battle."

Naruto steeled himself and sealed his emotions away temporarily. Lara dried her tears but some still came from her eyes.

The group of three slowly walked away from the burning corpse, anger in grieve in their minds.

After some seconds they came back to the place where the path had split, now taking the other direction.

This path was shorted then the previous one and they soon reached the prison. It was mostly empty, except for the eight Uchiha prisoners they had been looking for.

The three of them quickly opened the cells, using small scale jutsu. The Uchiha captives all wore the Uchiha battle rope, however it was stripped from all armor and had gashed and burn marks all over them.

"Are you alright, my clansmen?" Matora asked.

"Considering the situation, we are fine." A captive answered.

"Good, then aid us in the battle." Matora stated and quickly left the prison with the former captives, Lara and Naruto in tow.

(Few minutes later)

Matora's group was back at the point where they had split up and the other group had gone upstairs.

"We have to find the others." Naruto said.

"I agree, we cannot abandon them." Matora said and he rushed up the stairs.

These stairs were longer than the ones they descended earlier, and there were multiple slash and burn marks along the way.

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw that they were now on the top level of the castle, in the open air.

And a battle between Akimichi and Uchiha was going on. The Akimichi outnumbered the Uchiha on the roo, even with the arrival of Matora and the others. However they were still at a disadvantage, because Squad Eagle 7 was providing long range support and taking down the Akimichi and a high rate.

All the warriors of squad Dragon 2 were still fighting, being it with severe wounds.

Ratsu was fighting with her sword, and now Naruto saw that at the end of the chain that was attached, was a small double bladed axe. However she had a big gash in her upper leg and was bleeding heavily.

Rimi had the handle in her hand, a bow of chakra had appeared from it, and was shooting the enemy down relentlessly. She had a big cut over her left eye that was bleeding heavily, she would probably never see through that eye again.

Karado had his trench knives in his left hand and his tanto in his right. Both weapons were drenched it blood, and Karado kept adding more blood to his weapons. He appeared to have multiple wound all over his body, however most were shallow.

Ytama was fighting with his katana, having lost his gigantic shuriken earlier in the battle. His oh so beautiful armor was now not so beautiful anymore, several pieces were chipped off and it was covered in slash marks. Showing just how bad he was in defending. His armor had taken most damage from him, but he was still bleeding from a deep shoulder wound.

After a quick assessment, Matora concluded that none of the wounds his squad had sustained were mortal.

"Charge!" He shouted, letting his squad members know that reinforcements had come.

Matora and the former captive Uchiha all started doing the exact same handsigns.

"**Katon: Gōen no Jutsu!" **They all exclaimed at the same time.

The separate streams of fire quickly combined, forming a wide wall of fire that was quickly approaching some enemy Akimichi.

In the meantime Naruto and Lara had shot forward to some other Akimichi. Naruto rushed to the aid of Ratsu and Lara quickly helped Ytama.

"Go away, woman. I can handle this." Ytama said, refusing Lara's help.

But by saying this he hurt Lara's pride as a woman.

"Judging by how you look you can't." She said in a bitchy voice, quickly cutting down an Akimichi with her katana.

"Hn" was all Ytama said in response to this.

With the arrival of the Uchiha reinforcements the battle soon neared its end. Tiger 4 had finished its job and all the enemies in the castle were dead. Eagle 7 was constantly providing support, and raining death upon the Akimichi. And Dragon 2 was right now finishing off its last enemies.

Soon there was only one Akimichi left and he quickly got an arrow through his heart, courtesy of Rimi.

Matora approached the Akimichi flag that flew over the castle and cut it down with his sword.

He used some chakra to make his voice louder and shouted: "VICTORY!"

And he was met by the cheers off all the remaining Uchiha.

**A/N**

**Once again a short chapter, but I do update them in quick succession. And if you think that was Naruto used was Susanoo, I am sorry to disappoint you, but you are wrong. He used something similar to what Zabuza can do. You know, how he made that demon thing appear behind his back during the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto did the same. Why it was a demon with angel wings will be explained later in the story.**

**And as always, please leave a review.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Matora used some chakra to make his voice louder and shouted: "VICTORY!"

And he was met by the cheers off all the remaining Uchiha.

* * *

After the victory the Uchiha forces resided in the stronghold, waiting for new orders.

Naruto rather stayed outside of the castle, he still thought it was grim and it reminded him of the death of his comrade.

So Naruto was taking a walk in the forest adjacent to the castle. He knew he could be ambushed and killed while in the forest, but he just took his chances.

The forest seemed to clear his mind a little, no matter what happened around it. A forest just stayed a forest; it would keep growing and evolving even if a war was fought inside.

Naruto walked through the forest rather mindlessly, though still on guard for a possible ambush. He just went where his feet took him.

But he was taken out of his near mindless state by the sounds of someone sobbing and crying softly.

Naruto decided to investigate and started following the sound. It took him out of the forest and he faced a lake. And on the edge of the lake was the center of the crying sounds.

A girl, Naruto guessed, he couldn't see clearly from the distance. She was sitting with her knees pressed against her chest and crying softly into them. When Naruto got a little closer he could clearly see the Uchiha crest on her back.

'_Lara?' _Naruto thought, for he had now recognized who it was.

Naruto carefully approached her and slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Lara jumped up at Naruto's touch; Naruto had approached her from behind so she hadn't seen him coming. When she saw it was Naruto though, she calmed down.

"Are you alright?" Naruto repeated his question since he had a hunch that the first time he asked she hadn't heard it.

Lara nodded weakly, desperately trying to convince Naruto and herself that she was alright. But Naruto didn't buy it. He sat down at the edge of the lake and patted the place on the grass next to him, signaling Lara to sit down next to him. She followed his suggestion and sat down.

"Obviously you're not alright." Naruto stated, "Tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

For a moment Naruto could see that Lara was in debate with herself about if she should tell Naruto or not. But it was only for a second and soon small tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

When Naruto saw this he carefully placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to me." He said.

"I killed people Naruto." She said in between small sobs. "I could see the life fading from their eyes."

Naruto had had some problems with his kills as well. True, it hadn't been his first kill; he had killed the Sarutobi at an earlier age. But nonetheless he was not very comfortable with killing people yet. To deal with it Naruto had forced it into the back of his mind and refused to think about it.

But now Lara had brought it up, and she obviously had more trouble with it then he had.

"I know," Naruto said, not really sure how to comfort Lara, he was only ten after all. "But so have I, and everyone else who is in our squad."

"I know that," Lara answered, "But maybe the man that I killed had a wife and children, who I have now robbed from a husband and a father."

"It was the risk he took by joining the war, if he had a wife and children, it is not your fault that they must now live without him, but his own."

To be honest with himself, Naruto found that those words gave him some comfort as well.

"But I am the one who killed him. His blood sticks to my hands." Lara countered, as if she wanted to be blamed for killing the man.

"That might be true," Naruto answered, "But it could just as well have been the other way around and you be dead and that Akimichi had killed you. You only did what you had to do."

"I don't know if I can handle that, taking other lives only to continue my own."

"But think of your parents and friends who love you and would grieve if you should die."

A silence fell, and Naruto could see Lara thinking of what to say, but came up with nothing.

"Come," Naruto said with a stretched out hand in Lara's direction, "We should be getting back. New orders might have come in."

Lara took his hand, although somewhat reluctantly. It was clear that she, like Naruto did not like the castle.

"I killed for the first time when I was six." Naruto suddenly told Lara when they walked through the forest. He had no idea why he had said that. No one besides his family had known of the incident, it was something that Naruto was still not totally comfortable with.

"What happened?" Lara asked, a little shocked that Naruto had made his first kill so young.

Naruto sighed and decided to just tell her the story, it might ease him a little to talk about it.

"My mother, my little brother and I were walking towards the stream that ran near our home to wash ourselves. But on the way towards the stream a soldier of the Sarutobi clan appeared and attacked us. My mother tried to protect my little brother and me, but she had never had any shinobi training and the Sarutobi beat her and was going to kill her. Unknowingly I awakened my Sharingan and killed the Sarutobi."

"That must have been hard for you, to kill at such a young age." Lara stated.

Naruto only nodded in response.

"But you should know that you did what you did to protect your family. There is nothing wrong with that." Lara tried to comfort Naruto.

"I know, but it was still hard to deal with." Naruto answered.

By now the stronghold was in sight, with all its grimness showing high in the air.

"I hope we leave her soon." Naruto changed the subject.

"I do to, I don't like it here." Lara answered, "It looks so grim and unfriendly."

Naruto completely agreed with her.

When they entered the castle two members from Tiger 4 stood guard. When one saw Naruto he spoke up.

"Naruto, your squad leader wants to see you."

Naruto nodded and said goodbye to Lara.

Matora had taken up on the highest floor in a room that had a wide window from which he would be able to see enemies from miles away. But apart from the light that came through the window, the room was as grim as the rest of the stronghold.

When Naruto entered the room he saw Matora sitting behind a crude desk, reading what he supposed was reports from Eagle 7 who had gone out to scout the area.

When he saw Naruto he signaled him to sit on the other chair in the room.

When Naruto sat down he asked to question at hand. "Why did you call me here?"

"What happened to you when Hukalor died? It was like you went completely mad."

"I barely remember what happened. I remember that I was very upset with his dead and anger filled me. After that I don't remember anything until you told me that we had to talk about something."

"Well, like I said, it was like you went completely mad. An image of a demon with the wings of an angel appeared behind your back and all your abilities sky rocketed. You killed all the Akimichi present and only then you calmed down."

Naruto was quite astonished by what Matora just told him, and a demon with angel wings, what was that supposed to mean?

"I know that seeing a comrade die is hard, but you must try to control yourself. Because you went completely out of control, and I don't know if you were able to distinguish friend from foe. You did not attack us but you might have if you had calmed down later."

"I will try to control myself." Was all Naruto said, he was still busy comprehending what Matora had told him.

"Good." Matora said, "You may go."

Naruto stood up and quietly left the room, still wondering about what happened to him.

Naruto went to his room in the stronghold and lay down on his hard bed. Due to his bed being very hard and uncomfortable Naruto hadn't slept much of late, but right now sleep took him almost instantly.

Naruto woke up again to knocking on his door.

"Yes?" He said sleepily.

"Naruto," Lara's voice came from the other side of the door, "Matora has called on all of us for the briefing for a new mission. We are expected in five minutes."

Naruto got up, already fully awake.

"I'll be there." He answered Lara and quickly dressed into his only spare set of clothes.

When Naruto opened the door to rush to Matora he almost bumped into Lara, who was still in front of his door.

"I waited for you." Lara said sheepishly.

"I saw." Naruto answered, a little awkwardly.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me by the lake." Lara said, with a shy smile on her face.

"You're welcome." Naruto answered, a lot more comfortable now. Naruto was well aware of Lara's crush on him. He thanked the gods that she did not act like a fangirl. But right now he had feared that she might make a move on him or something in that fashion.

"We should go or we'll be late." Naruto told her and quickly dashed off, with Lara on his heels.

When they arrived in Matora's office they were the last ones to arrive. Entire squad Dragon 2 minus Hukalor was there, and one of the Uchiha captives they had freed during the mission.

"Now that we are all here, I will start the briefing." Matora started. "But first I want to introduce our new squad member, Katsuro. He is one of the former captives we freed during our last mission."

Katsuro was a man who was probably in his late twenties. He wore the same style armor as Naruto, but he did not have the shoulder guards that Naruto had, his armor was black. He had a tanto on both his hips and a katana on his back, and on his belt were three pouches. His hair was brown and cut short. On the left corner of his mouth was a scar that extended to his ear, making it look like one halve of his face was always smiling cruelly.

Meanwhile Matora continued the briefing.

"Two rival civilian clans will soon have a meeting to either discuss a trade agreement or declare war on eachother. A third clan, who is a rival of both clans, thinks this is a great opportunity to weaken their rivals and have hired us to assassinate everyone present at the meeting. We will leave at sunset, the meeting will be in two days, and a one day travel from our current location. That's all."

It was already late in the afternoon and sunset would soon be upon them. So everyone hurried out of Matora's office to arm themselves and prepare in whatever way they deemed necessary.

Halve an hour later the sun had set and squad Dragon 2 was gathered in the courtyard of the stronghold, ready to depart.

On Matora's command they left and disappeared into the darkness of the night, as bringers of death.

**A/N**

**Well, another chapter. I know it took very long and the chapter isn't very long and I apologize. The reason why this update was so late is because I got caught up in watching Bleach (where I am, Aizen has just been defeated), and reading the A Song of Fire and Ice book series. (It is the book series on which the TV show Game of Thrones is based upon) For those who are interested, I am nearing the end of A Clash of Kings. Anyway, as always please leave a review and I will try to get the next update online sooner.**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Six Months Later)

* * *

Six months had passed and squad Dragon 2 had been doing missions for the Uchiha clan almost all of the time. Most of the missions had been low key and they hadn't sustained any casualties.

Currently they were busy doing the latest mission that they had gotten, somewhat of a suicide mission. Their mission was to operate behind Senju lines and sabotage supplies or whatever else of value they found.

This was of course a very dangerous mission, the Uchiha en the Senju were archenemies and if the group of Uchiha warriors were to be compromised they would receive no mercy.

But so far them mission was going well, they had successfully infiltrated behind the Senju lines and were about to raid one of their supply posts.

Naruto was deployed to the north of the supply post along with Lara and Rimi. During their six months of missions Naruto had more than proven himself and had been appointed second-in-command of Dragon 2 by Matora. Matora and the rest of Dragon 2 were deployed on the south side of the supply post and would initiate their attack.

The task of the group that Naruto was leading was to trap the enemy in the supply post and make sure that no one got away alive. They did not want the Senju to know of their presence so soon already.

Eventually the Senju would find out that there was someone behind their lines, but by then they planned on being long gone.

Prior to their attack on the supply post Matora had sent out Karado and Ratsu to gather intelligence on the supply post. When they returned they reported the supply post to be poorly defended by around halve a dozen Senju warriors and that it was housing around three dozen non-combatants.

Naruto, Lara and Rimi could hear combat going on, but waited for the signal. And when a cloud of blue smoke appeared in the air they jumped from their hiding place and rushed towards the supply post, cutting off the escape and dooming anyone present inside.

When Naruto rushed forward he drew both his blades and channeled his elements through them, ready for combat.

The first enemy he encountered was an escaping Senju warrior, most likely planning on reporting the Uchiha attack to his superiors.

When he saw Naruto heading towards him he stopped running, and prepared for combat. He got off a jutsu before Naruto got to him.

"**Doton: Dosekiryū!" **(Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)

The dragon made of stone and earth rushed towards Naruto at a speed that one would not expect from something made out of solid rock.

Naruto threw his lightning channeled sword like a spear towards the dragon; piercing it clean through the middle and making it crumble back onto the ground.

The Senju warrior parried Naruto's thrown sword with his own sword and rushed at Naruto, who was now holding his fire sword in a two handed grip.

The result was a battle of kenjutsu in which Naruto easily proved being a better swordsman, leaving the Senju with some nasty cut and burn wounds on his person.

The Senju stumbled away from Naruto, starting handseals for a next jutsu. However Naruto had other plans and used a jutsu that didn't need any handseals and one that he personally liked a lot.

"**Ken-en tsuisuta!" **(Sword Flame Twister)

A sea of flames in the shape of a tornado rushed at the Senju, forcing him to stop his handseals and dodge Naruto's jutsu. But when he dodged Naruto was immediately at him and continued their battle of kenjutsu. And once again Naruto proved superior in that field and gave the Senju some nasty wounds.

The Senju used a burst of chakra to get away from Naruto, and started his handseals once again, only now Naruto couldn't stop him in time.

"**Doton: Retsudo Tenshō!" **(Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm)

The earth beneath Naruto's feet started to crack and spiral inwards at high speed, intent on burying Naruto beneath dozens of boulders turn from the earth.

To avoid getting trapped in the jutsu Naruto jumped forward, but the Senju had foreseen this and had his next jutsu ready.

"**Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!" **(Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique)

With a fist encased in rock he smashed Naruto back into his jutsu, effectively burying him beneath the rocks.

The Senju sighed a sigh of relieve, and continued his original objective, report to his superiors. But he promply fell to the ground when he felt something pierce his heart from behind. His vision cracked and disappeared, he was standing like he was before their battle started, his jutsu gone and the end of Naruto's sword coming out from his chest.

"You never even noticed the genjutsu." Naruto spoke with a fully matured Sharingan blazing, before he retracted his sword and the Senju fell to the ground dead.

When Naruto looked around he saw that Rimi had stayed back a bit and was shooting at anyone leaving the supply post with her chakra bow, felling mostly non-combatants.

Lara was in combat with a Senju that was no older then she herself was, and was on the winning side by the looks of it.

Naruto quickly retrieved his lightning blade and continued towards the supply post, and as soon as he reached it he started putting it to the torch. The Uchiha couldn't use at anyway; it was behind the lines of the enemy and thus would not be easily accessible.

When he reached something akin to a town center he met up with Matora and the rest of his squad.

"Our part of the mission is complete; Lara and Rimi are rounding up the last survivors as we speak." Naruto reported.

Matora nodded to Naruto, before speaking with a raised voice.

"Well done everyone, mission complete!"

The fire that Naruto had started had spread to almost the entire supply post and would soon leave the entire post nothing but a pile of ashes.

After a few more seconds Lara and Rimi joined the group and they all left the pyre that used to be a supply post.

Naruto walked to Lara and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You did well."

Lara answered him with a genuine smile and kissed him lightly on the lips. During those six months doing missions Naruto and Lara had taken a liking to each other and they were now in a relationship.

When they broke the kiss Naruto embraced her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They were roughly interrupted when they heard Matora shouting orders.

"Everyone prepare for combat!" Matora shouted, "Senju reinforcements have arrived!"

They both looked up and saw that they were vastly outnumbered, at least three to one.

Naruto was about to rush forward when Lara grabbed his arm.

"Don't die." She said, showing concern.

"I won't if you don't." Naruto answered with a weak smile on his face.

He wasn't going to lie to himself; things were looking very bad for them. They were cut off from any chance at reinforcements, while the Senju were overwhelming in numbers.

The Uchiha warriors took up a defensive formation, a wide circle with Rimi -as the medic and the ranged attacker- in the center of the circle.

"As soon as you have a single one of them in your range burn them to crisps." Matora commanded.

The part of the circle that was closest to the enemy did their handseals and fired off a Katon jutsu of choice.

Maybe one or two Senju were taken out by this, but that was one or two less to kill later and thus a good thing for the Uchiha.

But soon the Uchiha were under heavy attack and getting suppressed by a huge amount of jutsu thrown at them by the enemy. Someone could raise a make shift earth wall, but since it was only his second affinity it did not hold up and it was soon broken. Karado took the brunt of it, and was buried beneath the ruble and the jutsu of the enemy. The last they saw of him before he was buried was a piece of ruble crushing his head.

Naruto was enraged at seeing a comrade die and wanted to rush forward and just try and kill them all. But he was smarter than to allow himself to be led by his emotions and stayed in the formation.

Meanwhile Rimi had taken out her chakra bow and started returning fire, taking someone out every twenty shots with a lucky shot.

The barrage of jutsus stopped and for a second it was quiet, but the quiet was soon broken by the battle cries of the Senju that were now rushing forward.

"Watch eachothers backs!" Matora shouted to his squad before they clashed with the Senju.

Naruto released both his sword attacks, hoping to take down as mony enemies as possible.

"**Ken-en tsuisuta!" **(Sword Flame Twister)

"**Ken inazuma!" **(Sword Lightning Bolt)

The twister of flames and bolt of lightning rushed towards the Senju and took some by surprise, killing them instantly. Two Senju rushed at him with their sword before he could do another jutsu, forcing him to a kenjutsu battle.

Now, Naruto was quite confident in his skills with his blades, but this was a two on one fight and more would join as he was busy. But not having a chouce, Naruto just decided to take out his enemies as fast as possible.

With a blazing Sharingan he rushed forward, catching his first enemy in a genjutsu since he was stupid enough to look him in the eye.

He quickly lobbed off the head of his incapacitated enemy and rushed to the next one. In the corner of his eye he saw Ratsu lying dead on the ground, countless wounds on her person.

With yet another one of his comrades dying Naruto's anger only rose. He rushed forward even faster and impaled a Senju in the stomach. He immediately moved on, not paying attention to the man he just stabbed anymore. He would live, but he would not be fighting anymore and that was important.

He ducked under a sword strike and cut off the hand holding the sword, he looked the person in the eye and caught him in a genjutsu that made him experience getting his hand cut off again and again until he fell unconscious or somehow broke the genjutsu.

A quick look around showed Naruto that Ytama and Katsuro had both been slain and lay dead in a puddle of their own and their enemies' blood. Ytama was missing a leg and his head, while Katsuro had multiple puncture wounds on his chest.

Now mad beyond reason, the shroud of a demon with angel wings appeared him. He disappeared in a flash and started butchering Senju enemies. But if Naruto still had the freedom of thought, he would have realized that the situation was hopeless. The Uchiha now only numbered four, Matora, Rimi, Lara and himself, while the enemy had not even lost a quarter of their forces yet.

But Naruto was still on a rampage and rapidly killing Senju enemies. He was about to impale yet another Senju when he was captured and held in place by a Doton jutsu. But the position that that put Naruto was a perfect view point for seeing Rimi get killed by a blade through the eye and out the back of her skull.

His anger adding to his power he broke through the Doton jutsu that held him in place and continued his rampage.

By now the Senju were starting to distance themselves from the thing that could be dubbed a divine demon. They were more focused of the other Uchiha before deciding how to deal with the rampaging one.

Matora and Lara were fighting back to back, fighting for their lives and killing as many enemies as possible. But they were still outnumbered, even after Naruto's slaughter of Senju warriors. This would most certainly end bad for them.

Naruto was doing what he had been doing for a couple of minutes now, killing all in his path. But all his anger left him when he turned his head to the right and saw Matora and Lara both get pierced through the chest with the same earth spear.

The demon-angel appearance behind him disappeared and he fell to his knees, while tears started flowing from his eyes. The death of all his comrades had only added to his anger and strength, but seeing his lover die broke him. His eyes started burning, but he ignored it. He couldn't care less what happened to them, he just closed them.

He threw his head back and let out a scream that mad one doubt of the demon that was behind his back had not taken control of his body. Naruto opened his eyes and revealed them to be different from the normal Sharingan. In his right eye was a black on red David star, and in his left eye was a red on black Satan star.

He was about to get up when he felt someone chop him in his neck, he fell face first onto the ground and stayed that way for a few seconds. He was about to pass out, and when he turned his head to see who had chopped his neck he saw a man wearing a black haori with 'Phoenix 3' written vertically on the back.

Naruto had no time to wonder who this man was because he passed out.

* * *

By the side of a river a black haired boy was practising his stone-skipping. When he felt his friend approach -he could do that because he had had shinobi training- he turned towards him.

"Yo, Hashirama!"

"Hey, Madara!"

**A/N**

**Yeah, I did that. I killed off Naruto's entire squad. Please don't ask who the man in the haori is or what will happen next, I will not be telling. My apologies for the late chapter by the way, I don't really have an excuse other than that I just did not feel like writing. Two links to how Naruto's eyes look like will be on my profile.**

**Please take the few seconds to leave a review,**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Uchiha Tajima was looking at his sons Madara and Izuna who were currently sparring in the back garden of their house. He was proud of his sons, and not just the two he was watching, but also his eldest who was off fighting in the war.

He had been very proud when he heard the news that Naruto had become the second-in-command of his squad. As the clan head of the Uchiha clan he could keep close tabs on how his son was doing. And because of that he knew that Naruto had recently gotten a mission behind the enemy lines, and he was concerned for him. Naruto was strong - he knew that – but being behind the enemy lines cut off from any reinforcements was dangerous and he knew it.

Soon he would be sending Madara and Izuna off to the battle front as well. He had prolonged Madara's training so that he and Izuna would be able to join the war together and watch each other's backs. He knew that he should trust in their abilities in battle and he did, but it just made him feel better to send them off together.

Lately Madara had been meeting with a Senju child by the river side, and that concerned him. Madara did not know that he knew, and he did not know that the boy was a Senju either.

Tajima knew that he would have to make an end to these meetings for Madara's own good. He planned on sending Izuna after him the next time a meeting would take place to spy in them. Report what they talked about, who this Senju child was and if the Senju child had any ill intent. Whoever the kid was, it would be a good opportunity to get rid of a Senju, and that was always a good thing.

He felt his wife, Hitami approach him from behind. She genty put a hand on his shoulder and spent a few seconds joining him in watching Madara and Izuna.

"Tajima, there is man here claiming to be of Squad Phoenix 2." She said, in a serious voice.

"I see." Tajima answered in a concerned tone of voice. The squads Phoenix 1 to 6 were squads consisting of only a single man, and these six one-man squads were the military commanders of the Uchiha forces. Nearly no one knew of their existence, only the most important figures in the entire Uchiha clan knew of their existence. And Tajima, being the clan head was one of those people. Phoenix 1 was the most powerful one and had the right of veto in any military meetings. He had not been seen for three decades by anyone except the other Phoenix members, and the only thing known of him was that he was insanely powerful. Phoenix 2 was the second most powerful of all six, and it concerned Tajima that he in person had come, that could only mean bad news.

"Tell him I'll be with him in a minute." Tajima told his wife.

Hitami nodded and left, going to make some tea for their guest and her husband.

"Izuna!" Tajima called his youngest son.

Izuna walked towards his father while Madara set down in a meditative position to calm down and catch his breath after the rather intense spar, "Yes, father?"

"I have a meeting with someone important right now, but if Madara leaves the compound you must follow him. Make sure he doesn't know your following him."

"Hai!" Izuna answered, he wondered what Madara had done wrong but it was not his right to question orders from the clan head.

Tajima entered the compound and looked at his wife, questioning her where his guest was with a facial expression. Hitami pointed to a door on Tajima's right.

Tajima opened the door and saw the man from Phoenix 2 waiting comfortably on a pillow on the floor.

"Ah, Tajima-dono, it's good to see you, although I bring grave news." He said when he saw Tajima enter.

"Let us please skip the pleasantries and get to business. What bad news do you bring?" Tajima asked, worried that something might have happened to Naruto.

"As you wish." Phoenix 2 said, "Yesterday Squad Dragon 2 was ambushed behind the Senju lines and completely annihilated. Phoenix 3 went out in an attempt to save them, and most importantly your son. But he was too late and found everyone dead."

So Tajima's worst fears had come true, his eldest son died on his mission. Killed by those Senju dogs. He wanted to shout out in range and find the nearest Senju camp to kill them all, but he could not do that. He had to maintain the cool-headed clan head and remain calm.

"I understand, thank you for relaying this to me in person." Tajima answered politely, though his voice was unnaturally void of emotion.

"It was no trouble." Phoenix 2 answered seriously. "You will be allowed to grieve for now."

After saying that he stood up and left, just as Hitami walked in with two cups of tea.

She could feel that something was wrong, call it woman's intuition.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Tajima turned to his wife and a single tear rolled down his cheek, "Naruto is dead."

* * *

When his father went inside the house to meet with his visitor, Madara quickly said goodbye to Indra and left the compound. He and Hashirama were going to meet at the riverside again.

Lately Hashirama had been talking about some weird village idea, Madara did not really believe it was possible but it was funny listening to Hashirama making all these plans.

He quickly ran through the woods, lightly enhancing his speed with chakra. It was fun to get to talk to someone not did not come from the compound. In the compound everyone was nice to him, of course they were, he was the son of the clan head. But the only thing that he had that came close to a friend was his brother Izuna.

He reached the river and saw that Hashirama was already there.

"Yo, Hashirama!" Madara called out to his friend.

Hashirama had been seated with his back to Madara, and when Madara called out to him he turned. But while doing so he set a step backwards and promptly fell in the river.

While Hashirama climbed out of the river soaking wet Madara was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" Hashirama yelled to Madara with a pout on his face.

Madara's laughing slowly stopped and he got to his feet again, still grinning however.

"Have you thought about my idea of building a village?" Hashirama asked Madara curiously.

There it was again, Hasirama's idea of building a village. He had explained it to Madara a few days ago. It was his plan to make a peace pact between some shinobi clan, and build a village for those clans to live in, that way children could gain a proper education and good ninja training, instead of being sent to the front at the age of ten or eleven and being used as cannon fodder. Hashirama especially wanted to use this idea so that he could make sure that his brothers did not die.

That was something that Madara could relate to; he too wanted to make sure his brothers were fine. Especially Izuna since he was his younger brother. Of course he wished for Naruto to be safe as well, but Naruto was a better fighter then he was. So Naruto would probably just end up protecting him instead of the other way around.

"If it would make sure my brothers are safe then I will support you." Madara finally answered.

"Then we shall build it right here!" Hashirama exclaimed happily.

"Right here?" Madara asked with a cocked eyebrow. Because all that was around them was a dense forest and a river, not really ideal for building a village. They would first have to fell down a huge amount of trees before they could even start building.

"Why not?" Hashirama asked, "It would be perfect, the trees would provide us cover at the time that someone might wish to attack us."

(Halve an hour later)

Madara quietly snuck back in the compound after returning from his meeting with Hashirama. But as soon as he entered he found his father and younger brother waiting for him.

"Madara, come with us." Tajima ordered Madara, and walked to the house.

Madara obeyed his father, wondering what this was all about. He hoped that it wasn't about his meetings with Hashirama, because his father would probably forbid it.

They entered the house and went inside the first room on the left. When Madara looked to Izuna he saw that he also did not know what this was about.

All three of them sat down, Madara and Izuna both facing their father. Tajima let out a deep sigh. "I will not sweet-talk you guys into it. Your elder brother Naruto died in battle yesterday."

Madara felt as if somewhat just walked over his soul. How could Naruto have died, he was a splendid fighter. Madara had never been able to even lay a finger on Naruto whenever they had a spar.

"W-Who?" Madara brought out. He would personally kill the person that killed his older brother.

Tajima sighed again, - he found himself doing that quite often since he heard the news – "Your brother was doing a mission behind Senju lines when he was attacked by Senju and his entire squad was killed."

"The Senju, huh?" Madara spoke murderously.

Izuna was not reacting in anger; he was doing all he could to hold back his tears. When Naruto left he had entrusted him with the wellbeing of the family – Naruto had used that as a way to bring a smile to his face, he understood that now – but in the end he was not able to come home himself. They would probably not even get his body for a burial; he died behind enemy lines so his body could not be easily accessed.

Tajima looked at both his remaining children, noting how different they were reacting to the news. But he could not allow them to grieve for now, he now needed to press the matter of the Senju boy. Now, while Madara's hatred to the Senju was still fresh.

"Madara, we need to talk about something else as well." He started in a stern voice.

"What?" Madara asked harshly.

Tajima decided to ignore that little piece of disrespect and continue. "Izuna followed you today to your meeting with this Hashirama. I assume that you two never exchanged clan names?"

"That's right." Madara growled, upset that his meetings with Hashirama had been discovered.

"Then I believe you should know that his full name is Senju Hashirama, the clan heir of the Senju clan."

"He is what?!" Madara asked angrily, "He is part of the clan that killed Naruto?!"

"He is." Tajima said, "And tomorrow you will go and meet him again, Izuna and myself will be following you. At the first chance you see you will try and kill him, understood?"

"Completely." Madara answered, already looking forward to getting back at the Senju.

They killed the Uchiha clan heir, then the Uchiha will kill their clan heir. An eye for an eye.

"Good." Tajima said and stood up. Before he left the room he quickly looked at Madara again. But he concluded that it would be fine, Madara would gladly play his part tomorrow.

(The Next Day)

Madara was running towards his usual meeting place with Hashirama, being followed by his father and brother. Tajima and Izuna were about two hundred meters behind him. Both of them were wearing combat armor and armed with a katana.

Madara would have armed and armored himself if that had been an option, but if he did that Hashirama would immediately notice that something was wrong. All he had on him were some kunai and shuriken in a pouch on his backside.

When he arrived at the river he saw that Hashirama was waiting on the other side. He had a stone in his hand, and he skipped it over the water to Madara. Madara caught it and saw that a text was engraved on it.

Run, it's a trap!

Madara merely smiled at Hashirama, put his hand behind his back and took out a kunai. Before Hashirama could comprehend what Madara was about to do Madara threw the kunai at his head.

The kunai was blocked by a katana, and the man holding that katana was Senju Butsuma. The head of the Senju clan and the father of Hashirama, next to him stood Hashirama's only remaining brother, Senju Tobirama.

At the same time Tajima and Izuna had also come forward, their blades in hand. Izuna took an extra katana form his back and passed it to Madara.

"Madara, why?" Hashirama asked, not understanding.

"Because you Senju bastards killed my brother!" Madara responded angrily.

After he said that Madara, Izuna and Tajiama all rushed forward. Tajima engaged Butsuma, Izuna attacked Tobirama and Madara went for Hashirama. Hashirama quickly got handed a kunai by Tobirama so that he would be able to properly defend himself.

"Madara stop this madness!" Hashirama shouted while defending himself, "What about our village?"

"That was nothing but a fools dream!" Madara shouted back, while nicking Hashirama's cheek with his katana, drawing some blood.

"You truly believe that?" Hashirama asked defeated.

"I do!" Madara shouted back before intensifying his attack.

"I see." Hashirama said quietly, finally getting serious.

Hashirama took a swing at Madara with his kunai, but Madara easily saw it coming with his Sharingan and blocked it. Madara then took a page out of Naruto's book and channeled fire chakra through his sword, setting it ablaze.

"This was my brother's technique," Madara said, "And now you shall by it."

He started to madly attacking Hashirama, who could just barely keep himself from harm.

"I never truly mastered this, but it is worth a shot." Madara muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"**Ken-en tsuisuta!" **(Sword Flame Twister)

A tornado of flames erupter from the tip of Madara's sword and rushed at Hashirama. It was much smaller than the version Naruto used, but it was still an impressive sight.

Hashirama did some quick handseals.

"**Doton: Doryūheki!" **(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)

A wall of earth rose from the ground and effectively held back the tornado of flames. Madara quickly rushed to the wall and ran vertically up it. Once at the top he saw Hashirama also rushing up from the other side.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

The ball of flames rushed at Hashirama, who was already making handseals for a counter jutsu.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!" **(Water Release: Wild Water Wave)

Hashirama spit out an impressive amount of water and effectively extinguished Madara's fireball. However his water came crashing straight down, hitting him in the face and propelling him to the ground. Madara jumped off the earth wall, following Hashirama. His sword posed to impale Hashirama wherever he could hit him.

Hashirama saw this coming though, and reacted accordingly. He quickly rolled to the side and while doing so kicking Madara hard in his ribs, probably breaking one or two.

Madara flew through the air after getting kicked, and landed in the shore of the river. He quickly got up and held his blade in a defensive position. He tried to think of a way to catch Hashirama off guard, but he was having a hard time thinking up a way. The best way he could think of was Genjutsu, but he had no idea if Hashirama was adapt at that or not. It was worth a shot though.

He rushed to Hashirama, hoping that he would be able to make eye contact. And he could, it was only for a split second, but that was enough for Madara.

"**Genjutsu: Sharingan!"**

For a moment Hashirama's eyes went blank, but no longer than that. When he saw Madara rushing at him he quikly reacted, and clasped his hands together.

"**Mokuton!" **(Wood Release)

From the ground beneath Madara's feet vines of wood appeared and constricted him.

'_Mokuton?' _

Madara quickly used replaced himself with a log and escaped Hashirama's jutsu.

'_I have no idea how to fight that Mokuton of his effectively!'_

Deciding that a tactical retreat was the best option Madara jumped back to the side of the river from which he had come. When Tajima and Izuna – who were both still locked in combat – saw this they quickly followed suit.

When Tajima saw that the Senju clan heir had done a Mokuton technique he quickly agreed with Madara that a tactical retreat was the best option.

"We will meet again Hashirama," Madara spoke calmly, "Only then it will be on the battlefield."

After that the three Uchiha quickly disappeared in the woods, heading back to their clan compound.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, signifying he was finally awake. A quick look around told him he was no longer on the battlefield, he was in some dark room, lying on a rather soft bed.

He heard a door open to his left and a little light entered the room. He could now see that the room was very plain, there was the bed he was lying on and a desk and a chair in the corner opposite of him.

"You're finally awake?" The person that entered asked. "It took you quite a while, I might have hit you a little too hard."

That immediately put Naruto on edge, this was the man that had knocked him out, meaning that he had been taken prisoner by the Senju.

"Right now you're probably thinking you have been taken prisoner." The man said, reading Naruto's mind. "But you're not."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that, not believing it.

"Then who would you be?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"I am Uchiha Hayato, current holder of the position of Phoenix 3." The man answered.

"Nice try," Naruto snorted, "There are no Phoenix squads in the Uchiha ranks."

"Oh, but there are." Hayato answered with a snicker, "You just don't know about us."

"Don't mess with me!" Naruto yelled, getting very irritated by this man, he didn't have time for this. He needed to get out and kill every single Senju for taking away his lover.

"I am not messing with you Naruto-san." The man was obviously enjoying this. "I am just better informed then you are."

"Goddammit!" Naruto cursed, "What the hell are you talking about. What don't I know?"

"I know what the Phoenix Squads are and you don't." Hayato said, "Does that answer your question?"

"It does and doesn't." Naruto answered irritably, "What are these Phoenix squads?"

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere. Took you quite long to ask the question." The man irritated Naruto even further. If looks could kill Hayato would most certainly be dead now.

"First let me make some more light in the room." Hayato stated and walked to the back of the room where he lit a torch.

In the light of the torch Naruto could see that the man had the standard Uchiha black hair en eyes. He had no eyebrows and a grin on his face that irritated Naruto to no end. He wore a black haori, a black shirt and black pants. Over his shirt he wore some kind of grey leathery armor. On his feet he had the standard shinobi sandals. If this was the same man that had knocked Naruto out then he had 'Phoenix 3' written on his back in dark red letters.

Hayato took the chair from the desk, placed it next to Naruto's bed and sat down on it.

"Well, as I already told you I am Uchiha Hayato, only member of squad Phoenix 3 and your savior. You are Uchiha Naruto, son of Uchiha Tajima and thus the clan heir. Do you remember what happened?"

"I do, my squad got completely destroyed by those Senju dogs, but stop avoiding my question and tell me already what these Phoenix squads are?"

"Tell me Naruto-san, have you ever wondered who gave you your orders?"

Naruto sighed; the man was avoiding his question again. "I got my orders from my squad leader, Uchiha Matora."

"And who do you think gave him his orders?"

"I always assumed that we got our orders from squad Dragon 1. Wait, don't tell me.."

"Yes, that is correct. The Phoenix squads are the military commanders of the Uchiha forces. The Phoenix squads are special in the way that they consist of only a single person. There are six of us. We are ranked by our battle prowess. Don't be surprised that you never heard of us, barely anyone knows we exist. Your father does though."

"He never told me." Naruto said

"He wasn't allowed to; you were to be told once you turned sixteen. That doesn't work out anymore though."

"You obviously want something from me, otherwise you wouldn't have saved me, what is it?" Naruto asked, deciding to just ask what he wanted.

"Before I tell you that there is something else you must know."

By now Naruto was getting quite tired of it, whenever you asked this man a question he would just ignore you and start talking about another subject.

"Since we off the Phoenix squads don't exist in theory, my intervention in saving your life never happened in the books. And that means that officially you are dead, word has already been sent to your family."

"What!?" Naruto shouted, "But I am alive. What is this bullshit?!"

"However this presents you with an opportunity," The man continued, once again ignoring Naruto. "Now that you are 'dead', you can join our special forces, the ANBU. All the other people in the ANBU are 'dead', it is a requirement of joining. Every Phoenix has command of his personal ANBU division, and I would like you to join mine."

"And why would I even consider that offer?" Naruto asked, still upset.

"Because if you don't accept it, I will kill you." Hayato stated bluntly.

This actually caught Naruto of guard, he would either become some kind of black ops soldier, or he would die here and now.

"What choice do I have?" He asked, hoping for a way out of this situation.

"None." Hayato answered.

"When I am in this ANBU thing, how often will I get the chance to kill Senju?" Naruto asked seriously, if he could kill loads of Senju is the ANBU then he would most likely take up the offer.

"Very often. The Senju clan is the biggest threat to the Uchiha clan and the ANBU force deals with big threaths." Hayato said, making Naruto happy.

"Then I will join this ANBU force." Naruto answered with finality in his voice.

"Good." Hayato stated with a happy voice, "Now we shall have to have a talk about your eyes."

"What's with my eyes?" Naruto asked, wanting to know of his eyes had been damaged in the last battle or something.

"Activate them." Hayato commanded.

Naruto listened and activated his eyes, showing his fully matured three tomoe Sharingan eyes.

"Activate them further." Hayato commanded, confusing Naruto. But Naruto did as told and poured more chakra into his eyes, and he could feel them activating further. And along came a huge power, these eyes were powerful.

"Fascinating, it is just as we thought." Hayato muttered to himself.

"What is just as you thought?" Naruto asked, though Hayato was probably just going to ignore him again.

And he did, "You should have never heard of it, but do you know what the Mangekyou Sharingan is?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Well, allow me to explain." Hayato started, "The Mangakyou Sharingan is the next level of the Sharingan after you have fully matured it. To achieve it you must either kill your best friend or see a loved one die before your eyes. When you just activated your Mangekyou Sharingan you should have noticed how powerful those eyes are. All the Phoenix members have them as well, but just as the entire Phoenix squads, that is a closely guarded secret."

Naruto had been listening calmly and had taken in all the given information, but a question formed in his mind.

"How do you guys know all this?" Naruto asked, and Hayato actually answered.

"It is read on a stone tablet passed down in the Uchiha clan. Only the members of Phoenix are allowed to read this. On it the secret to the Mangekyou Sharingan is written, among other things. On it is also written about the man that was the first man of our clan, Uchiha Indra. He also had a Mangekyou Sharingan and he was the one who wrote the tablet. A normal Mangekyou Sharingan like the one I have will after frequent use render the user blind. But Indra's eyes were special and he did not go blind, he had the perfect eyes. His chakra is still passed down through the generations and maybe once every four generations a reincarnation of him is born. Most people that have been such a reincarnation never knew and never activated the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Naruto understood what Hayato was telling him, but there had to be some kind of climax to the story.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked, and Hayato must be very serious because once again his question was answered.

"Because we believe you are the reincarnation of Indra, and thus will not go blind from the Mangekyou Sharingan. Eventually it might even allow you to awaken the Rinnegan. But that story should not be told now. Right now you must rest and recover your strength. I will be back tomorrow." And after that Hayato extinguished the torch and left the room.

**A/N**

**Another chapter, and it was only yesterday that I updated the last chapter. Take it as an apology for taking so long to update before the previous chapter. Furthermore this chapter was about twice the length I usually use. I plan on making bigger chapters altogether, but we'll how that turns out.**

**Please Review,**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
